The TF2 Chronicles
by Jake Griggs
Summary: Stories about Team Fortress 2 and other stuff that may surprise you.
1. Chapter 1

The Heavy Weapons Guy

The Heavy Weapons Guy

Usually one of the last guys to make it to the real battle but when he gets there he will severely punish anyone that gets in his way with "Sasha" his mini-gun. His best friend is the Medic because with the Medic at his side, the only things that can stop him is a well trained Sniper, a tactical Engineer, and a hidden Spy. I'm about to tell you the greatest story of the Team Fortress 2 world.

It was on 2fort the H.W.Guy was looking for the medic to keep him refreshed and alive in battle. There wasn't a medic to be found, just an Engie, a Spy, a Demoman and a Pyro. He decided to go out into battle alone and trudged alone towards the war zone.

By the time he got there, the battle was already underway. He started up Sasha and fired at a Soldier who seemingly ran out of ammo and had his shovel in hand. It wasn't long before the Soldier fell to the ground. He continued on and saw a Pyro ahead of him it was his team's Pyro. The Blue Pyro was throwing fire all around him burning a Spy and a Medic. The Heavy took careful aim and was able to kill the Medic. The Spy jumped into the water and doused the fire. "That's the last we'll see of them Pyro!" Said the Heavy. The Pyro gave the Heavy a thumbs up.

They went in together and were surprised to find a turret. The Pyro charged in to try and burn it, but the turret took his life. The Heavy stood outside the Red base thinking of his options. He couldn't just walk through the front door because then he would get killed by the turret the same way the Pyro did. "Spy? Where are you!?" He called for the Spy to sap the sentry. But he couldn't wait long. He had to be careful in case a Spy was lurking around. He decided to take the underwater tunnel.

He jumped down into the water and swam into the tunnel. He continued on and picked up some ammo, courtesy of the Red team.

He peeked up the stairs and saw no-one except for the turret, but luckily the turret couldn't see him so he opened fire and the turret was blasted to bits. He continued on into the courtyard. No-one there either. He walked up the stairs and then went down the stairs leading to the intelligence room. He went down the hallway and went into the intelligence room. No-one present.

"This is weird as hell!" The Heavy said to himself. He picked up the intelligence and shouted as loud as he could "The intelligence is mine!!" He was expecting some guys to come in and battle with him. But no-one was there.

The Heavy took a step forward and tripped. He stood up and looked at what he tripped on. It was a white colored gun. He pressed a button and an Orange portal appeared in front of him. He aimed at the space next to the portal and fired. A blue portal appeared. He stuck his hand through the blue portal and could see his hand pop out of the orange portal. "Things here in 2fort are about to get very interesting!"

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

The TF2 Chronicles

Back at Blu base the Heavy showed the portal gun to the smartest guy there, the Engie. "Well I certainly haven't made it but whoever did is a technological genius. Think of the possibilities of this gun! We could always have a sentry looking at the Red intelligence room, spies could creep through enemy lines even faster, a Demoman could lay down sticky bombs! It's just what we need!" The Heavy asked him a question "But comrade, would not they be able to use portal also?" The Engie thought about that "Well the short answer's yes, but the long answer is that if any object would be able to pass through the portal then any team could use it. So that's a downside."

The Engie walked towards the Spawn "I'm gonna find out how this gun works. In the meantime our boss wants us to head to Gravel Pit. Something about Blu attacks recently. You go ahead while me and the Pyro stay here, we'll catch up." The Heavy nodded and turned around to see the Pyro walk in. "Mmf mfmmf mmfmm! Mfmm mff mmf mfmfm." The Heavy just smiled and went to the truck before leaving for Gravel Pit.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The TF2 Chronicles

"I thought we were fighting men!" The Heavy and the Soldier were keeping the Red team from capping the final point until the announcer says something "Our Engineer is requesting the Heavy to meet him at 2fort! Go there and then get back here! We're not exactly full of money." "Soldier! I think Engineer knows how portal gun works!" "Well then rendezvous with him at 2fort and make it quick! Me and the Demoman will hold until you get back!" "Ok comrade! Happy killing!" The Heavy took off for 2fort in the truck and soon arrived.

"Engineer? Engineer where are you?" "Look to your right!" He heard the Engie and looked right as he was told, he saw the Engineer waving through a Portal. The Heavy walked through and he was now on top of the bridge connecting the opposite bases. "Greetings Engineer! The woman on speakers said you call me." "Yup that's right, I called for ya. I haven't managed to find out exactly how it works 'cuz the plating is some of the strongest I've ever seen." "So what happens to our plans?


End file.
